


Перед уходом

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [7]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights 2
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Photoshop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Путь к возвышению".Автор:grey_area
Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Перед уходом

**Author's Note:**

> Читать макси ["Путь к возвышению"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919821/chapters/62995597)


End file.
